Mario and Sonic: Swinging Hard and Running Fast
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: Sequel to Sonic: The Battle Begins. Once the whole Earth and Mobius colliding thing began, everyone on both planets came to a widespread panic. Sonic and four other beings had been transported to another dimension to hopefully find a chaos emerald, but was surprised to see a plumber and his brother chasing a giant turtle with a princess AND one of the chaos emeralds.
1. Chapter 1

Alright...( Walks to microphone)...WELCOME TO THE FIRST CROSSOVER OF THIS SERIES! So as you can see by the title, this story/crossover is called : ' Mario and Sonic: Swinging hard and Running Fast.' First of all, i'm not the biggest Mario fan in the world so I might not know a couple of things you do, so just try to enjoy the story without my stupid wrong facts ruining it for you. Sonic characters are owned by SEGA and the other characters that do not belong to this group are owned by me.

It's been a couple of days since the whole colliding worlds disaster began. Reporters and other sources of media came as soon as they could to report the incident, both from each planet. Being told to the citizens by T.V, radio, and newspaper, everyone started to panic as they alerted militaries, navies, and even air forces around the world. Once upon arrival, each of the planets' defense stood by, waiting for the other to make a move, practically waiting for the other one to slip up and show their weakness. Each side was determined, and none of the soldiers out there were ready to give up. Victoria, a young human-dragon hybrid, leaned against a large oak tree as she watched the many fleets of armies line the section in which Mobius and Earth collided. She sighed.

" Well...I guess it's nice to know that every country on Earth is finally working together now, right Night?" A small black dragon squeaked cheerfully as it perched on the girl's shoulder, agreeing with her statement. The small creature was basically her pet as it always stood by her side and encouraged her.

" Right." She smiled back. The same thing had been bothering her over the last couple of days. Not her friends, not her family, not even the world. Just the one encounter with the girls who sounded exactly like her friends.

_Is it possible?_ Victoria wondered, looking into the light blue sky as it flowed over the two planets_. Is it possible for Mobius to somehow be linked to Earth_. She shook away the thought and tried to think about something else, something that didn't bother her too much.

"I wonder if Tails is done with that machine yet." Victoria questioned herself as she petted the little dragon's head, making it purr.

" Hey Sonic, can you pass me the wrench?" Tails asked from underneath a large device.

" Sure, buddy." Sonic tossed the tool to his friend as he took a bite out of the apple he was eating. The metal object skidded across the floor until it came to a halt once the yellow fox grabbed it, then forced it to a compartment in the machine filled with small metal platforms containing nuts and bolts. Everything seemed to spark as it came in contact with the instrument.

" How about a screwdriver?" The young fox asked once more.

" Yup." Another toss and the tool was in use. Tails undid and redid screws deliberately as he worked as fast as he could without messing things up. The two planets were like time bombs as each one could make a move at anytime, causing a whole war between human and animal to erupt if it wanted to. Tails' face was writtin with determination as he continued to work on his machine.

" The A7-GH593 microprocessor?" Sonic stood with a totally lost expression as he stared at the fox in question.

" The _what_?" The blue hedgehog wondered. Tails rolled his eyes as he motioned to the surface a few feet away with his head.

" The small, flat, container on my desk."

" You should of just spoke English or something." Sonic commented as he gave the item and watched the contraption burst to life. Tails came scrambling under and assumed his position next to his friend as he saw the mechanism light up from the multicolored light bulbs planted on it and the gears twist and turn at a rapid pace. It was a large machine, about the size and width of two refridgerators, as it stood tall and proud with beeps and humming noises. The fox smiled with success as the machine powered up.

" What do you think?" Tails questioned in content, arms crossed and tails swishing against the cement floor.

" I think..." Sonic started off with his hand on his chin and the other on his elbow. " I think...Okay, I give up. What is it?"

The fox sighed as he rushed back to the machine to show the various parts and motion the whole process.

" Due to our advance knowledge and understanding of time traveling, I used the ideas to create a mechanism to help locate the chaos emeralds. Using this wire right here," Tails pointed to black, red, and blue wire. " This connects us to the many dimensions across the universe in which is in range of our travel. Once the computer has discovered the location of the emerald closest to us, it will teleport any being to that general area. Once you obtained a chaos emerald, you can use chaos control to transport back here givin the already traveled by path you used to get to the location. Once stored in the machine, the emerald will act as a greater server in order to travel greater distances and locate the othe chaos emeralds."

Sonic, once again, had a blank expression as he looked over the areas Tails pointed to, then gave up. " English, please."

" This machine allows you to travel across the universe to get back the choas emeralds." The fox looked annoyed as the other's face brightened with comprehension.

" Alright!" Sonic cheered. " Now, let's go tell the others!" The blue hedgehog grabbed the other's hand as he speeded towards the door with the young fox trailing behind him. Once out the door, Sonic and Tails and zoomed with incredible speed to the island that was nothing but a few miles away.

" Amy," A red echidna questioned while sitting atop a shrine that was home to the Master Emerald, the most powerful thing on Mobius. " What're you doing?"

The pink hedgehog scanned the ground carefully as she looked in dozens clover patches to find the materials she needed. Her face was literally inches off the ground as she bended over, looking through the green, healthy plants.

" Looking for a four-leaf clover for Sonic to help him on his adventure." Amy said it like it was the most normal thing to do in your spare time. Knuckles frowned.

" Those things don't exists." The red Mobian stated as he positioned his head to the sky and closed both of his eyes, showing little care.

" Of course they do, Mr. Knuckles." Creamed piped up, her chao in agreement. " If they didn't exists, then why would people make them up?"

" Don't worry, Cream, they exists." A white hedgehog spoke up as he sat on the ground with one hand behind his head, using his psychokenesis to levatate a few blades of grass in the air to twist and untwist them, just iin a matter of boredom. " I've seen lots of them before when I traveled from the present to the future." Silver smirked as the bunny's face lit up in belief.

" Whatever guys," Knuckles replied, rolling his eyes. " You're never going to-"

" Found one!" Amy screamed as she held the small plant in the air in triumph. The clover was green and full of life as the drops of water it possessed shinned in the glistening of the sun. " Sonic's going to love it!" She smiled gleefully.

Suddenly, a small engine was heard as sound got closer and closer to the island.

" Speaking of Sonic..." The red echidna commented as a small, blue plane made its way to the island. It slowly descended to the ground as it came to a complete stop, perfectly landing with no problems. From the right wing stood the blue hedgehog himself as he hopped off and smiled, Amy lighting up with joy.

" What's up, guys?" Sonic grinned as he looked towards the others, all of them smiling with happiness at his presence, even Knuckles. Tails took off his flight googles and jumped out of the plane's cockpit.

" Sorry we took so long." The young boy apologized. " I had to tell Sonic to turn around so we can actually _fly_ to Angel Island and get there without _drowning_ in the ocean." Tails looked over to Sonic with an annoyed expression as the hedgehog smirked even bigger than before.

" Is your machine done yet, Tails?" Silver questioned as he walked towards the plane, Knuckles and Cream joining him, too.

" Yeah! And it's amazing! Using the time traveling skills that you use to travel between dimensions, I was able to-"

" Cool." Knuckles interrupted as jumped into one oof the blue plane's seats. " Now can we get going? We're kinda of on a time limit here." Being the guardian of the chaos emeralds AND the Master Emerald, it wasn't a surprise to see the red echidna so eager to get things moving.

" Okay, does anyone want to go and get Shadow and Victoria?" Tails stated.

" I'll go get Shadow." Silver replied. " And you can go get Victoria, Sonic." He looked directly at the blue hedgehog. " Shadow's a little more on the...not so friendly side...espeacially with you."

" Well that makes me feel better." Sonic smirked.

" Alright then, we'll meet you guys back at my house." Tails instructed as he started the roaring engine of his plane with Amy and Cream climbing in. Each member of the group was off as they raced to their destination.

Shadow stood by a ledge with his partner, Rouge as they watched both of the planets' defenses stay at their own side of the border, no move made yet. Shadow crossed his arms and sighed as he lowered his head.

" What's wrong, Shadow?" Rouge questioned as she looked at the other, a little concerned.

" If Mephiles didn't disappear," The black hedehog started. " I could have finished him once and for all. It would be even better if I could have just stopped him the first time I met him at the base, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

" It would've happened anyway. Assholes _always _find a way to ruin everyone's future, no matter what." Rouge comforted as she looked at the small continent known as North America below, gazing at the whole general area of green. " Besides, you're going to stop him anyway."

" Yeah."

Suddenly, the white hedgehog made his appearence as he made his way out of the dense forest, a little exhausion planted on his face.

" Shadow, Rouge, the machine is done." The white hedgehog notified.

With a glance at eachother, the black hedgehog and white bat nodded and setted out to the forest, Silver following.

Sonic rushed his way through the woods once he got off Angel Island, running due to his excitement. He saw the young girl just a few feet away, sitting against a tree and gazing at the other planet. He smirked as he launched himself towards the treetops.

Victoria twirled a small string she had found around the fragment of the Crystal of Life that was givin to her by the great white dragon. She smiled as she finished and lifted it up into the air, marveling at the shine it gave against the sun's rays. Tying it around her neck, the girl felt a strange power emitting from the piece as it glowed a light blue color. _Something strange..._

Suddenly, a flying, blue ball shot its way towards the sky as it landed right in front of the hybrid, making her and her creature companion gasp. The sphere sooned uncurled itself to be none other than Sonic the hedgehog, smirking back.

" Hey, the machine's ready." He spoke as the girl smiled in joy and relief.

" That's good, let's get going." She commented back as all three raced back into the forest behind them.

At Tails' house, otherwise known as his workshop, mostly the whole group was present there. The owner of the house, Tails, stood at his machine, trying to perfect it and testing it out to make sure it wouldn't malfunction. Amy, Cream, and Cheese stood by as they tried to weave a bracelet with grass, flowers, leaves and the crowned jewel, the four-leaf clover, for Sonic. Knuckles and Rouge stood on the other side, far enough so the bunny would not hear the waterfall of insults they threw at each other everytime they met. Shadow and Silver stood by the entrance, talking about the new adventure they were about to enter while still keeping a look out for the blue hedgehog and the girl.

Suddenly, a bright flash was shown to reveal a white dragon and a black dragon, ice blue and fire red coats surrounding them. Hikari showed a warm smile as Kurai still had on his calm yet fierce frown on. The white dragon proceeded to the young fox.

" Are we late to the upcoming event of your machine's fine work, Tails?" Hikari spoke as she looked at the new machine with its shinning grey coat and fancy parts.

" Nope, not yet. We're just waiting for Sonic and Victoria to arrive." The kitsune replied as he scanned his contraption one more time, looking for anything out of place that could jeopardize the whole mission.

" Ah." The dragon responed in a cheery way. " That is quite excellent. I would like to see what your handywork could produce."

Tails smiled with that compliment, happy knowing that _someone_ actuallly cares about his new machine. Unexpectedly, the house's door came flying open to reveal a hedgehog, girl, and a small dragon. Sonic came in, bursting with excitement.

" Yeah! Let's go get the chaos emeralds and beat Mephiles once and for all!" He shouted as he pumped his fists in the air. Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

" This isn't one of Mina's concerts, faker, why the Hell are you so excited?"

" Oh come on, Shadow," Sonic nudged Shadow just a little, enough to make him growl. " Can't we at least have a _little_ fun on this adventure?"

" This isn't an adventure, it's a _mission_."

Sonic frowned. " Seriously, this adventure hasn't even started it and your already sucking all the fun out of it."

" _Mission_."

" Whatever!"

" _Anyways_," Victoria walked through the door like that whole conversation never happened and smiled at the young fox's new invention. " Wow, Tails, you built that all be yourself? That's so cool!"

" Thanks." Tails replied, even happier at the more praise he was getting. " Now it's time to get things going!" The fox showed excitedly as he flipped a couple of switchs and turned a knob. Suddenly, the large, round platform at the bottom of the mechenism started to swirl a very light blue. Sonic whistled at the sight.

_" Nice." _The blue hedgehog commented. " So do we just walk through there or stand there or what?"

Tails was glad to answer. " This machine was only built for five people, which will be You, Shadow, Silver, Victoria, and Night. Once you guys go in, you can't go back out, not until you find a chaos emerald. The machine only has power for one trip until you get another emerald, then you can use the emerald you collected and teleport back. And don't worry about the emerald not being there, this mechanism cannot detect anything _but_ the chaos emeralds. They're there. I'm sure of it. So you five just go stand on that platform and it will bring you guys to the nearest chaos emerald."

Shadow said nothing as he walked over and did what he was told, Rouge waving a small goodbye, sorrow in her eyes that he was leaving.

Silver was next as he waved to everyone, smiling, Cream responding immediately as she held her chao close to her and waved goodbye.

Victoria and Night walked over as a little fear came over them, unsure of what's going to happen. As they were moving, Hikari saw a small fragment hanging around the girls neck, making her smile.

Sonic was last as he grinned at everybody, setting the happy mood of the atmosphere.

" Don't worry," The blue hedgehog spoke. " We'll get all the chaos emeralds and defeat Mephiles before anything seriously bad could happen. Promise."

Before the machine was ready to transmit the beings between space, Amy ran up to Sonic, holding a bracelet in her hands.

" Here Sonic," The pink hedgehog's cheeks blushed as she saw her loved one take it and examine it. " It's a lucky four-leaf clover bracelet. I made it so it could help you on your journey in case you come across any danger."

Sonic stood for a second, a blank look on his face, making Amy worry that maybe the blue hedgehog didn't like it, but was reassured when her loved one put the accessory around his wrist.

" Thank you, Amy. I love it." Sonic winked and gave a thumbs up as Amy smiled with pure joy.

" Okay guys, i'm starting up the machine!" Tails warned as he pulled a lever, causing the blue swirl on the bottom of the machine to get darker and spin faster and faster.

" That is so sweet of your girlfriend, Sonic." Victoria commented as she looked at the new bracelet, making Sonic go from excited for a new adventure to completely shocked.

" My wha-?!"

A bright flash shone. Seconds later, the five standing disappeared.

Wow, Amy, that's a really cute thing you did back there. And then Sonic is like, WHAT, once Victoria comments. Even cuter. Okay, the first chapter of this NEW AND AMAZING CROSSOVER is done. And don't worry, I type and work pretty fast, so the chapter will probably be up soon. HOORRAY FOR FAST TYPING! Alright, i'll see you later, then.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys! So much for fast typing…-_-'. It turns out that my laptop crashed and now I'm just waiting for it to get fixed. The bad news is that this chapter was saved on there but it got wiped out along with everything else BUT I have not stopped this story yet! And I don't plan to any day. So things might be a little slower than usual but it will get done. Sonic characters owned by SEGA, Mario characters owned by NINTENDO, rest are mine. You know the drill.

The bright flash was gone by the time Tails lifted his arm away from his eyes, causing him to jump with joy.

"Yes! It worked"

"No surprise there." Knuckles smiled. "Since when have your inventions not worked?"

The young fox looked to the ceiling in deep thought then laughed. "Good point."

Soon, Hikari started to move towards the doorway with Kurai following behind. "I am terribly sorry, Tails, but I believe now is the time Kurai and I shall leave if we ever want to get a clue to where Oni is." The white dragon sadly said.

"No worries," The young one replied. "I gotta work on the machine anyways."

Getting a sign of approval to leave, the two dragons flew outside into the open as they started to conjure up a red glow for Kurai and a blue glow for Hikari, instantly teleporting themselves to a different area.

"Okay then," A black bat commented as she started to spread her wings as far as possible. "If you guys are going to do your own things, then I guess I'll do mine. See ya at Angel Island, Knuckie." And Rouge was out into the open skies as she flew her way out. It took a good five seconds before Knuckles' smile turned into an angry frown.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The red echidna waved his fists into the air as he chased after the thief, yelling in the process. Cream stood there starring after the two, looking confused until she snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Sorry, guys! I gotta go home so my mom won't be too worried but it was fun seeing your invention, Tails." She waved as she ran out, her pet chao following closely behind. All that was left was just Amy, starring sadly at the ground. Tails couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong, Amy?" He questioned. Amy snapped her head back up to look at the fox's sympathetic eyes.

"Ah…" She laughed nervously. "It's nothing…just-"She looked to the ground again. "Are you sure Sonic will be okay?"

There was a minute of deathly silence before Tails responded.

"Um…Yeah! Why not?" He beamed in confidence. 

"Well…after that battle with Mephiles and the condition he was in-it's like a whole new game we're playing now except with the tables turned in favor of the bad guys this time."

Tails looked at the pink hedgehog's face; depressed, hopeless, terrified. But at that exact moment, he smiled as his face lit up.

"Amy…just listen to yourself!" The pink hedgehog looked up once more. "You don't have hope and confidence in Sonic anymore? _You_? I mean, come on! You're _Amy_! I never thought something as small as a powerful foe would ever make you stop believing in Sonic! Where's that faith and trust you always carried wherever you went?"

_This is embarrassing! _Amy thought. _How could I ever stop believing in Sonic? That's just not right!_

"Thanks, Tails. I guess I kind of lost it there." The hedgehog's frown turned into a huge smile as she thanked her friend and started to make her way to the door. "Can you tell me when they get back?"

"Yeah!" Tails yelled back. "Sure thing!" The door was sealed tight as it closed, making Tails quickly change emotions in seconds.

"I never thought of this problem as a 'new game' before…" The young fox's face turned grim as he looked to the machine in worry. "What did I just do…?"

Somewhere far out into the galaxy was something to behold. A small lush green planet stood proud as it hovered within space. Down on the surface of that very planet was a large kingdom. Small houses that looked like mushrooms littered the ground as even smaller mushrooms stood on the ground. Surprisingly, those were not smaller houses but _people_. Living, breathing, moving people dressed in a fashion that they looked like mushrooms. They walked, they greeted, they did everything a normal being would do and more.

Beyond the small village stood a huge white castle against the light blue sky. Every aspect of the building was basically perfect; walls pure white and gleaming, windows shinned and polished, even the roof was in perfect condition.

Inside the castle was a beautiful princess along with one of her most loyal attendant by her side, Toad. The small mushroom being stood peacefully as he looked at the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, smiling, then slowly took his gaze to the wonderful view outside. Everything was so peaceful, so wonderful, so amazing. He happily sighed to himself.

"I don't think there's anything that can ruin this day."

Suddenly, a large crash was heard as a small kart broke through one of the windows from the outside. Out came a ferocious beast, one much looking like a turtle more than anything. It was larger than the average reptile and had spikes all over itself. It looked at the attendant quivering in fear and the princess standing completely motionless with a shocked expression.

"B-B-Bowser!" Toad trembled as the turtle gave a mighty roar.

In mere seconds, Bowser scooped up the Princess in one arm and made his way back to his vehicle, the Koopa Klown Kart. He roared in victory once more as the kart started to ascend in the air and travel its way away from the kingdom, leaving terrified citizens in its wake.

As if on cue, two familiar-looking plumbers ran across the kingdom at high speeds, hoping they can try to stop the action before it gets any worse. The first plumber was probably the most well-known of the two, Mario. He wore a red suit with blue overalls and had a red hat to match with the letter 'M' printed on it. The other plumber that was trailing behind him was Luigi, the younger brother. He wore a green suit with blue overalls and a green hat with the letter 'L' printed to match. In about a minute of running, the two saw a large object zooming its way through the sky.

The green plumber pointed to the sky in worry as he shouted out "Mario!"

The red plumber nodded in response as he gave a look of determination and turned around to face his brother.

"Luigi, we must-a do the Swing Bros. attack!" Mario said with urgency. "So we can-a catch up to Bowser!"

Luigi wondered for a little before accepting. As if it were a drill, Mario ran back as far as he could but came back at another one of his fast speeds. With hand in hand, the green plumber grabbed the other and started to swing him around, getting faster with each lap. When they were both sure they had enough power, Luigi closed his eyes and flung his brother into the air. When the green plumber looked back into the sky, he was relieved to see Mario zooming towards their enemy like a speeding bullet, but was still tense to see what would happen next.

Gravity ceased to exist as Mario soared through the sky. It was a good feeling to have, the feeling of freedom, like nothing was in your way. Meters turned into yards, yards turned into inches, and inches turned into centimeters as he got closer to the aircraft that contained the princess and his enemy. In seconds, Mario was above the Kart, smiling triumphantly as he saw the giant turtle with a shocked expression and the princess with a joyous expression. The plumber was ready to set foot and end this.

Suddenly, a small flash of bright light shone itself over Mario as something fell out, something large and blue. With a grunt from both beings, the two fell on top of each other, sending them both down below to the ground at a fast pace.

Unable to move due to the large force of gravity, the two stood almost motionless as they plummeted to the ground.

"MARIO!" Princess Peach exclaimed as she saw the two fall down to the kingdom below, a good 1,000 meters away from the ground.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed maniacally as he saw his enemy disappear. Right after the beast's small victory, another bright flash appeared, this time revealing a white hedgehog and a black hedgehog.

The white hedgehog landed with a grunt on something sharp. When Silver opened his eyes, he started to look bewildered as he saw that he was on a head, a head with _horns_. He chuckled nervously as an angry pair of eyes met his, making him tremble a little in fear.

On the other side of the ship was the black hedgehog, rubbing his head gingerly. When Shadow opened his eyes, he couldn't help but stare blankly at the girl in front of him; Princess Peach. Only one thought came in his mind that seemed to repeat over and over in his head.

"_Maria_?" Shadow whispered.

Bowser roared in anger as he harshly made his way to the control panel of the ship, making Silver swing and hold on tightly to the hair of the beast for dear life.

With one quick thrust of the steering, Bowser turned the entire vehicle to the right as he held on tightly to Princess Peach, making Silver and Shadow slide off in surprise. The two hedgehogs fell through the air as Bowser turned the vehicle back to its original position and headed towards a large castle into the distance. This time he was the one smiling triumphantly.

In a mass panic, Silver tried to prevent himself from falling as he tried desperately to slow himself down by waving his arms up and down through the air. It suddenly clicked in his mind as his face lit up. _His psychokinesis_! Moving his body to a position in which he looks like he was flying, he concentrated hard in his mind, harder and harder with each passing second. The white hedgehog was starting to feel it; the power, the energy, the overall feel. _Almost there. Almost there._ A few more thoughts passed through his mind. _Just a little more and_…The glow came, its cyan glow that made everything feel like he was flying, like he stopped himself from falling until….it stopped. The cyan glow the hedgehog desperately depended on disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Silver screamed in even more panic than before as he tried over and over again but still no luck. "SHADOW!" He screamed once more to the black hedgehog next to him. It seemed like he was starring off into space. "SHADOW! MY PSYCHOKINESIS ISN'T WORKING! WHAT DO I DO?!" The other hedgehog was still unresponsive. "SHADOW!?"

The black hedgehog completely ignored everything around him as he thought deeply in his mind.

_Was that really Maria?_ He thought to himself. _It couldn't be. She died at the Ark years ago. How would she still even be alive…? But her blond hair and her blue eyes. There's no way that can't be Maria._

Shadow snapped back into reality as soon as Silver called his name for the ninth time, making him look around in puzzlement.

"Where are we?" The black hedgehog asked.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE ENTIRE FIVE MINUTES?!" Silver was enraged as he screamed angrily over the racing wind.

"Why don't you use your psychokinesis to levitate?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"What?"

Shadow glanced at the other as Silver tried over and over again to try and use his powers but failed miserably every time, making Shadow give a shocked face. Silver's psychokinesis not working? A girl who looks exactly like Maria?

_Where the Hell are we_? Shadow thought to himself.

Once again, another bright flash made itself present in the air, dropping out two more beings: Victoria and Night.

Victoria looked through the air and towards the ground as she went from confused to terrified in seconds.

"WHAT THE-?" She screamed as the dragon and girl both fell through the air. Doing what dragons do best, Night flapped his wings hard enough that he actually stopped himself from falling, leaving him smiling in midair, but he knew he couldn't leave his friend behind.

The dragon zoomed himself fast through the sky as he bit into the hoodie of the green sweatshirt Victoria was wearing, trying desperately to slow her down, but no use. They fell through the air at a fast pace and it didn't seem like they were going to slow down anytime soon.

"Well, I never thought it would end like this," The young girl sadly smiled. "And right before my adventure was about to start."

Suddenly, the idea came to her. Victoria's large black wings fluttered violently against the wind, causing her face to alight with brilliance and determination. She grabbed hold of the tips of the two wings and pulled it tightly over to her shoulders, holding onto it firmly. As planned, the wings gathered wind rushing from the bottom to the top as they started to puff up. In no time, the wings filled with air, causing the two to slow down and gently glide themselves through the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Victoria screamed triumphantly. "It worked!"

Night also celebrated by flying over to her side as he did loops and spins with overexcitement, cooing every once in a while.

That cold rushing wind turned into a delightful warm breeze in minutes as they gently glided down safely to the ground.

After a few minutes of thinking, Shadow's face showed a grin, making Silver react in confusion.

The black hedgehog quickly curled himself into a ball as he fell faster than before. Silver looked astonished as he had no clue as to why Shadow would want to fall any faster but he couldn't think of a better plan himself. He turned in to a mimic of Shadow's actions and sped to the ground alongside him.

Near the ground, Shadow uncurled himself and swung perfectly off a tree branch and onto the ground, all in a swift manner.

Silver, however, tried to do the same but failed miserably as he missed the branch and stumbled onto the ground, lying face first into a pile of dirt.

"Well, that was extremely terrifying." Silver groaned as he picked himself from the ground and dusted off. "So, where are we?" The two hedgehogs gazed at their surroundings: the woods. No buildings in sight. Just trees.

"I don't know," Shadow answered back. "But my mission is to find the chaos emeralds and I intend to do that." Off in an instant, the two hedgehogs started to venture off into the dense forest.

Three…two…one…BAM! The two creatures crashed into the ground at such an incredible force that anyone could've mistaken the fall as an earthquake. People started to gather around, however, Sonic's vision was too blurry from the impact to make out the beings. The two groaned as the same small people started to pick them up.

Sonic looked at the now-clear-but-still-blurry scene as he saw a plumber in red on the other side of him, probably knock out or something.

The hedgehog looked around tiredly as he saw what seemed to be 'mushrooms' carrying him somewhere else. He summed up all his confused and shocked and just plain thoughts into one word.

"…What…?

Somewhere where there was an abundance of large green pipes and brown blocks floating in the air, there was a small, brown creature. He walked sideways; back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly, in the faint glow of sunlight, something shinned a bright red as it lied hidden among the grass. When the small creature came near it, the red emerald started to glow even brighter. He picked it up, considering he had no limbs, and watched as the small red gem glowed brighter and brighter.

_I must take this to master Bowser_. Was his only thought as he started to scurry away and head his way towards a large castle.

Well, there it is. The SECOND CHAPTER. Yay! It took long enough, anyways. So…is there a hint of foreshadowing in here? Do you know? Do I know? Only time will tell…and maybe the next couple of chapters.:3. Just to say, I have NOTHING against Silver, I love all the three hedgies. I just think it kinda of suits his character to be funny and react this way in situations but that's just my own opinion and don't worry, he'll have his own moments…FORESHADOWING! So like I said, might take a little longer to write…TYPE the chapters but they will come. :-D!


End file.
